bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Administration Vote
The time has come. The entire administration team is going to be put up for vote. You are going to vote for two things today; # To keep the current admins or not (case-by-case vote) # If not, you will be voting on new admins Every admin is up to vote. No one shall be spared. Should you vote them out, they will lose their admin powers. There will be no backdoor deals here. Everything will be out in the open. You will be voting for or against admins for the following. You will also be using this criteria to vote for the candidates for admins; * Activity level * Friendliness/maturity/leadership capabilities * How well they enforce the site's policies. Reasons you should not include in your vote are below; * You should not include your personal relationships with that person in your vote. Whether you are friends or enemies should not matter. * Prejudice based on race, sex, age, orientation, religion, etc, is forbidden. Also, please adhere to any additional applicable guidelines in the Project:Voting How to vote: |} * Vote by typing either of the following in the relevant sections: ** # Your reason/comment ~~~~ ** # Your reason/comment ~~~~ Please note that a Support vote counts towards the user's count, but an Oppose vote does not count against a user's count. If you would like to be an administrator, feel free to put your name in the candidates section. There is criteria to meet, however. Each person has one vote per candidate meaning, for example, that I could vote for Tak and Panth, but not Panth twice. Current admins may vote, but they cannot vote for themselves. # A user must have a minimum of three hundred (300) mainspace edits, and been on the wiki for at least a month # A user must properly sign their suggestions, using four tildes (~~~~) # A user must not use a sockpuppet to suggest policy, under any circumstance # A user must be eligible, meaning one has not had a block within the past three months. The time limit for this vote is one week. Extensions can be made if necessary, however. All candidates require a total of at least 4 votes to remain in. Current Admins Vote to keep and give a reason why. If you do not want to vote for them, either don't post anything in their section, or place an oppose tag. Just remember, an oppose tag will not count against them. Silver-Haired Seireitou (+1) # - Seireitou has shown himself to be a capable admin and head admin on this site. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 23:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # - Seireitou, while dedicated and active is noted to be easily influenced by his own emotions and feelings towards a case, group or suggestion; perhaps in particular those viewpoints he supports himself - in lesser dosages this is an endearing quality in an Administrator, in this context though, Seireitou has proven himself to become "Adamant" at times, especially in relation to regulations. Furthermore, if he's angered enough he can easily take wrong or harmful decisions, a trait ill-suited in regards to Adminship. Njalm 21:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ten Tailed Fox (+5) # - As if there needs to be a reason. Tenny's a true leader, and an example worth following. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # - While I'm not always on the best of terms with Ten, he's proven himself to take his role as an Admin quite seriously when it matters, as evidenced by all his posts during the last few weeks in attempting to better BFF as a whole. I thus believe that Ten is well-qualified to stay an Admin. Njalm 22:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # - Active/Good with Coding--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 23:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # - Active and is great with coding of templates and such for the improvement of the wikia.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) # Per above. LaviBookman (+1) # - Besides Ten, Lavi would be the best choice for Admin. However, he is very scarcely on. If he is on more often, I will change my oppose to a support. # - If his claim that his activity will increase is true, then I wish for him to maintain some leadership. He is quite dependable in this field--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 06:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Takeshi57 # - Active very infrequently. While he has very good and unbiased judgment, he might not have the sheer commitment required in an Admin. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # - Inactive as an admin. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Shiatori Cullen (+1) # - Shiratori has proven himself to be a dependable Admin, and while I do find him to be quite harsh at certain times he takes his work very seriously and is frequently doing things which I've seen only a handful of other Admins do, he also appears to take the community into concideration and is dependable and eloquent while performing his duties. Njalm 22:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thepanntheon (+1) # - Active and reliable # - When he is active he is a voice of reason. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Candidates Place your name here in the same manor as those above are posted if you wish to be a candidate. Same rules apply. Vote for them and give a reason why. If you do not want to vote for them, either don't post anything in their section, or place an oppose tag. Just remember, an oppose tag will not count against them. Category:Voting Category:Site administration